In training medical personnel such as medical technicians, nurses, and doctors, it is necessary that they learn the technique of finding a vein or artery for administering drugs or removal of blood. In some patients this becomes very difficult because of their anatomy. Further, it is also difficult to learn the technique properly on the first attempt. Since the comfort of the patient is upmost in the medical field, it is not desirable for a student to practice on a human patient until he learns the technique because of the discomfort and pain which may be inflicted by repeated attempts to introduce the needle into the vein or artery.
For this reason, it is desirable to have an artificial member of the body which simulates arteries and veins for practicing injections into the arteries or veins for classroom technique before practicing on a live patient.